Gran Turismo 4
The 4th Gran Turismo game, although criticized for lack of damage, barely any online multiplayer, and the glitches. Overview The game plays much like the other Gran Turismo Games, but it does add some new features such as B-Spec, Snow racing, mission racing, Photo Travel, and more. The game features over 700 cars, and is the only game in the series where if you buy/win a car in Gran Turismo Mode, it'll show up in arcade mode as well (the later games do it much like Gran Turismo 3, the cars available for Arcade mode are some cars picked out for Arcade mode, but the only way to play any other car is by buying/wining them in GT Mode). A-Spec and B-Spec A new feature in the Game, is the A-Spec/B-Spec System. A-Spec is the usual driving gameplay that has been in the series since the first game, B-Spec puts the player as the crew chief, there are 5 slots on the top: *1: Slow down *2: Cruse *3:Steady *4:Fast *5:Push There are also an "overtake" slot and a "pit stop" slot, it is unknown what the "overtake" slot does, but the "pit stop" slot is for pitting (if highlighted by pressing O, the player will pit the next time they near a pit stop). If the player doesn't have the required licence for a certain race, they can race in it in B-Spec mode, but can't used A-Spec mode. Photo Travel This is the first game in the series to have a Photo Travel mode, what this mode does, you can go to some locations, and take pictures of your cars, there are 3 different areas in ways this works: *Photo Travel Mode: You can pick a location from the list, and then you can set up how you want the picture of the car to be. *Photo Drive: An option of driving in Gran Turismo Mode, where in the replays, you can take a picture of the car you are driving, driving around the track. *Replays: push select in replays, and you'll open photo mode, and able to take the pictures of the car(s). Glitches *Sometimes, the loading clock will turn red, indicating an issue with the game/console. *on Nurbrigning, if you use a big enough Car (Like the Dodge Charger or Jay Leno Tank Car), if you go backwards in the pits, and then steer towards the wall and drive forward into it, some things can happen: **You can glitch out of the Track, and drive in the middle empty void of the track. **You'll get pushed out of the Pit, and drive as normal. **You'll get pushed out of the Pit, but the game will act as if you were still there, and it'll make you wait, for until you can regain control of the car again. **you can glitch into the pit, and able to drive freely inside of the pits. *On many tracks, it's possible to glitch out through the track by driving into the wall hard enough, if done right, you'll drive through the wall, then end up outside the track. **A sub-glitch of this, is on certain occasions when you go off-screen, sometimes the camera will face up, and the car will warp in random areas of the screen, and then later the camera will move down, with the car still spazzing out, and then the game will crash. Trivia *Unlike other titles, you can only choose up to 50 laps for Arcade mode (in Gran Turismo 3, and Gran Turismo 5 and later, you can choose up to 99 laps for arcade mode). **In addition, you also can't save replays for Multiplayer races, where in Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo 5 and later, you can save replays for Multiplayer races. *This is the first Gran Turismo game to not localize Gran Turismo Mode to "Simulation Mode" in the US version of the game. *If a save file isn't created on the memory card that is in slot 1, Gran Turismo Mode is not accessible. Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Gran Turismo Games Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games